


Forbidden Fruit

by Zerotaste



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Facials, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Under-negotiated Kink, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: Through Adam he’s learning that there are so many other ways to experience a thrill than just daring tricks and high speeds. There’s a whole world of things that can cause adrenaline to rush through his veins and wipe his mind of all but the excitement of the moment. Adam’s an expert at letting him experience them. The chain clinks softly as Adam runs it through the bars of the headboard, securing the second cuff around Langa’s wrist tightly as soon as there’s enough length for him to do so. Each time they do this Adam introduces something new and thrilling, something that keeps him on his toes enough that it never gets boring.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Comments: 12
Kudos: 141





	Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Mild spoilers for episode 7
> 
> I figure since this fic is Langa PoV, he's gunna be thinking of Adam as well, Adam, so that's the name used in the narration.

The excitement, the thrill and the danger make him feel so alive. He didn’t realise at first what this pull was, drawing him to the exhilaration that the high risk races give him, but with Adam it all makes sense. Adam’s like all of that personified. Since their interrupted race, he’s been unable to shake off thoughts of him. The way his heart had pounded never truly leaves his mind, but neither does the feeling of his hips pressed tight against him, the warmth of his body and need it had aroused. Langa may not say a lot, and sometimes it takes him longer to realise things than it should, but when he’d found himself wrapping a hand around his cock as the race had played through his mind later that same night, the meaning of it had been too clear. He needs him, he needs the excitement only he can arouse. After only the smallest taste of him he’s already hooked. 

Deep down he knows something about this is wrong but he can’t deny the strong urge to follow him and the obsession with him that their race sparked. Even as he’d told Reki that he’d stay away from Adam, he’d known he wouldn’t be able to. Maybe it should have been harder to betray Reki’s trust like he had but it had felt so right to follow the path that would see him skating with Adam again. There’s nothing that Reki and the others can give him that Adam can’t, and so much the others can’t give him that Adam can. He has to chase his next high and he knows that lies within Adam, he’s the only one who can make his chest pound in that specific, intoxicating way.

Through Adam he’s learning that there are so many other ways to experience a thrill than just daring tricks and high speeds. There’s a whole world of things that can cause adrenaline to rush through his veins and wipe his mind of all but the excitement of the moment. Adam’s an expert at letting him experience them. The chain clinks softly as Adam runs it through the bars of the headboard, securing the second cuff around Langa’s wrist tightly as soon as there’s enough length for him to do so. Each time they do this Adam introduces something new and thrilling, something that keeps him on his toes enough that it never gets boring. Somehow, he knows what Langa wants better than he himself does.

His touch is gentle as he runs his finger tips down from the wrists cuffed above Langa’s head; just enough that it doesn’t tickle. A familiar electricity follows his fingers instead. Compared to Adam he’s laid bare, the only thing left on his body is the leather around his wrists and ankles but that does nothing to cover him up; if anything it exposes him more, the spreader bar between his ankles ensuring that no part of him is able to hide from Adam’s keen gaze.

“You truly are a masterpiece aren’t you.” Low and aroused, Adam’s voice pours from his lips appreciatively. “And already so excited too. However did you quench that deep thirst within you before me?”

Before Adam he didn’t know he needed this, he didn’t understand this is what he craved. Fingers continue to dance over his body, dragging over marks left from previous nights, ones that confirm him as Adam’s possession. Drawing in a shaking breath, anticipation for what’s about to come fills him and he moves his gaze up to meet Adam’s sharp, red eyes.

“Yes, drink it in while you can.” Abs tightening as Adam’s fingers travel lower, Langa can’t tear his eyes from Adam’s. He knows too well that no matter how close Adam is to touching his cock, he’ll continue to avoid it for some time, dragging things out until it’s unbearable to Langa to go without pleasure any longer, and sometimes beyond that. Sucking in a sharp breath as his fingers just skirt the outline of his erection, a shiver runs through Langa. His body can remember what it feels like to be taken in those large hands and the memory of it teases him thoroughly. “I have something new planned for you today, I think you’ll quite enjoy it.”

Suddenly his touch is gone and Langa’s hips try to follow it off the bed. It’s useless with how he’s restrained though, as Adam takes steps away from the bed he slumps back against it, watching his movements as he moves to the supplies he’s prepared for today. Covered by a sheet of fabric, Langa knows he intends for them to be a surprise and as a strip of black is pulled out from underneath it, he realises everything from here will be. Arousal throbs through him at the new knowledge, and the lack of knowledge that’s to come. The more of his senses and freedoms that are taken from him, the more intense everything he experiences feels, he’s come to understand that since he and Adam have begun playing like this.

“Lift your head for me will you?” Soft fabric slides over his skin as darkness replaces his view of the room. Almost instantly he can feel his heart starting to beat louder in his chest. “You look so beautiful like this, you know? I did consider gagging you today too, but I decided I’d much rather hear your delicious reactions. A well seasoned meal is always exquisite, but over-seasoning can take away from the final dish. I’d hate to prepare you in any way that takes away from your truly delectable flavours.”

Adam’s hand drags down his cheek as he speaks, fingers moving to Langa’s lips, dipping inside as he parts them for him easily before suddenly they disappear. Not being able to see he has to rely on only his hearing and the feeling of air moving past him as Adam crosses the room. He can tell he’s back at the covered selection of supplies once more, but that’s about it. The sounds of whatever is being prepared for him are obscured by humming, it’s hard to place what it is he’s hearing, even if the faint clicking sound he hears once or twice does seem startlingly familiar. 

As he waits anticipation only grows, spiking through him sharply as he hears Adam’s footsteps sound again. Chest shuddering, he gasps for air in an attempt to prepare himself for whatever it is to come. He’s so thoroughly exposed and vulnerable like this, but he trusts that whatever it is that Adam has prepared for him is something he’ll love. Some of the people he knows definitely wouldn’t approve of the relationship they share, but Adam’s never done anything that’s hurt him in ways that weren’t as equally enjoyable as they were painful. He craves this and wants every bit of it.

A startled cry leaves him as burning heat splashes across his chest. As he gasps in shock and tries to regain his breath, it continues to drip, before stopping suddenly. Cooling, cracking as his chest rises and falls and his muscles tighten, his body tries to comprehend the shock. Wax? Candles? He barely has time to acknowledge the realisation before that same heat pours over his skin once more. Lower this time, it tips over his abs, travelling almost dangerously low before it abruptly stops again as it cools. The shock of melted wax hitting skin more suited to ice and snow ignites exactly the response in him that they’ve both been aiming for. Excitement coursing through him and pre-cum leaking from where his cock lays against his hip, he tries to relax back against the mattress more, surrendering himself to never quite knowing when he’ll feel the next lot of wax tipping over his skin.

“As I thought, you respond so well to this.” 

He can hear the hunger clear in Adam’s voice but a moan from his own lips drowns out his drawn out syllables as wax hits his skin once more. His inner thigh. His instinct is to close his legs in response to the sudden hotness on far more sensitive skin, but the spreader bar forces him to keep them apart as Adam decorates the inside of his other thigh in kind. Above the sounds of his own breathing, he can hear Adam moving about once more. The high that’s been building up wants nothing more than for Adam to be looming over the bed once more, decorating him with melting wax until any sensation of heat only feels like pleasure. He’s pretty much at that point already, his body starting to feel so hair trigger from the shocks of warmth and bondage alone. Whatever’s to come next won’t be a step down from what he’s already receiving though, he knows that. Adam likes to surprise him and teach him new things but he likes to up the intensity as they go, not once has he neglected to thoroughly satisfy Langa’s needs by the end of their time together. It seems like he’s just as addicted to him as Langa is in return.

“You’re already reacting so magnificently, but I want to see just how long you can last with a little more intensity.” Adam’s voice alone almost has him moaning, the raw sexual element to his tone mixes in with the atmosphere, intoxicating Langa further. “There’s no shame if you can’t, but it will mean we’ll have to train your stamina beyond what it is if that is the case.”

A bottle uncapping reaches his ears and this he’s fairly certain he has a lead on. This time it’s certain to be lubricant, the sound is one so familiar to him since they’ve been together and if it weren’t for his pleasure hazed state of mind he’d even be able to visualise what Adam could be doing. The question still in the air, is what Langa is preparing for though. A toy? Adam himself? That’s a question he knows he won’t have to wait too long for the answer to. Footsteps approach the bed once more and he feels the mattress sink down from where Adam must be leaning upon it.

A finger at his entrance sees him gasp quietly, despite having already realised he’s likely to be penetrated. It doesn’t press inside though, only strokes over his hole, teasing that it might press inside but never breaching the muscles to do so. It’s like a unique form of torture. His body is so eager for attention and for stimulation that the hint of it with nothing to follow through is like agony. He can feel wax cracking on his skin as he squirms, hips trying to push down on Adam’s finger to push it inside as though it will do anything to ease the desperation within him. A quiet laugh leaves Adam’s lips at his behaviour but he doesn’t get told not to move or to behave, he must find something about watching Langa try so hard to fulfil his needs with no way of doing so amusing.

And then even the finger teasing him is gone and a noise of frustration leaves Langa’s lips before he’s even realised he’s giving it. He can’t be anything but honest in his responses and he wouldn’t want to be anyway. 

“Please, Adam-” Voice shaking slightly, the words slip from him.

“Hmm, already begging are we?” There’s a click of Adam’s tongue. “I was right about having to train your stamina further but for today I suppose I can oblige.” 

Something rounded at the tip, slick with lube, silicone, presses inside him and with a click, begins to vibrate. It doesn’t immediately reach right where he craves it but having something inside and stimulating him is enough to see him moaning once more and his hips rolling back against where Adam’s pushing it inside him. He doesn’t fuck him with it, merely adjusts it, searching out exactly where it needs to press against to make Langa see stars. It’s obvious when he does, Langa’s body washing over with startling pleasure and the raw moan that leaves him is much louder than any before during this session. With a pleased sound and two more clicks of a button, the vibration turns up twice more before Adam’s weight leaves the mattress.

Like this alone, Langa knows he won’t last long. The pleasure is far too intense and targeted; he’s already been on edge for so long. Beyond how his body struggles to last out the constant, strong vibrations directly against his prostate, he can just barely register that Adam is once more moving around. He can’t think to pay too much attention to what he might be doing though and doesn’t care to. Wetness soaks into the blind fold as he realises that tears are leaking from his eyes, and his fingers wrap around the chain keeping him attached to the headboard as if it will do anything to ground him in response to the pleasure currently surging through him.

When hot wax pours over his chest once more he hears himself sob and a twist of ecstasy so strong within him that he’s surprised it doesn’t push him over the edge to his climax. One more, that’s all it’s going to take, he can’t hold back more than that and he knows it. Eyes closing tighter and more tears soaking into the blindfold, he braces himself, knowing that at any moment it could come. Adam seems to hold out though, testing him, to the point where the vibrations have him at the point of balancing along that line alone.

As the heat hits him once more, he hears his voice crack and very quickly a new, far more familiar heat splashing across what uncovered skin of his abs remains. Shaking in response to the strength of his orgasm, his hips rock up weakly with each throb of pleasure, cum joining the wax adorning his skin as his orgasm wracks his body. 

Chest shuddering as he gasps for breath, he finds things become over stimulating far too fast. The vibrator within him is relentless, inhuman in continuing to try and pleasure him far beyond a point he can comprehend. He doesn’t ask for it to be removed though. Instead he lays there, taking what enjoyment he still can from it as he hears Adam’s belt undo and his fly pulled down. The sound of a hand working skin sees arousal in him flare weakly, it never takes long for Adam to cum after a session like this. Trying as best he can to focus instead on Adam’s low moans and steadily ragged breathing, he manages to just barely cope as Adam jerks himself off. The overstimulation might be a punishment for disappointing him with his stamina and not managing to hold out as long as he’d hoped. He’s okay with that though, because as Adam moans yet again and wet heat splashes across his cheeks as he cums, Langa hears himself respond in kind despite how thoroughly drained his own body feels.

“You did well, my Eve.” At last the vibrator is turned off and removed from him. “Again, your stamina is something we’ll have to work on, but for having such a young body, you do show great potential.”

Adam’s approach as he begins to un-restrain him is as methodical as it is tender in a way no one but Langa might see coming from him. A kiss is placed to each ankle as he removes the cuffs and again to each wrist. As he’s lifted from the bed, limbs limp and curls in against Adam’s chest, he feels nothing but satisfied. He can’t wait to experience what Adam might have up his sleeve for him next.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow due to a laptop crash and me selecting the wrong version of this fic to save last week, I lost somewhere in the vicinity of 1000 words on this, but episode 7 gave me the fuel I needed to finish. God Langa you are /so/ obsessed with him, I love it.


End file.
